dwn009fandomcom-20200214-history
Capcom World 2/Maps
Explanation * - Starting panel * - Weak enemy (answer quota between 2-3) * - Normal enemy (quota between 4-6) * - Strong enemy (quota = 7) * - Boss (quota = 8) * - Dragon (quota = 8) * - ? - Answer one question from the nurse to gain a random bonus. It includes hearts and points. * - Inn - Answer 2 questions from Sylphie to recover a random amount of hearts. * - Skip - No questions! Throw the dice again. Enemy extras: * - Hazure (Miss) - No extra effect. * / - "2 (or 3) __ Quiz" - Only X answers will be available to choose, so with "3 _ Quiz", 1 wrong answer will be blocked, and with "2 _" half of them. * - Bonus Point * / - Dunno. Each right answer = 1/2 quota??? * - Genre Select - Select 1 of 7 genres to the questions. The 8th option is for no specific genre. I only understand those written in Katakana, such as games, anime, manga, "otaku special", PC, pets, sports, pro wrestling, ... * - Otetsuki+1 * - Time Bonus x2 Beginner Course 1ステージ 旅立ちの草原 Roughly "Stage 1: Grassland of Departure" :Stage music: Cut Man's Stage (Rockman) 2ステージ 対決の丘 Roughly "Stage 2: The Hill of Battle" :Stage music: Bright Man's Stage (Rockman 4) Red Crystal obtained. Normal Course 1ステージ 怒りの大地 Roughly "Stage 1: Land of Fury" :Stage music: Stage 1 (Makaimura) The entrance of a cave divides the board in two parts. Inside it is filled with lava. 2ステージ 戻れない海 Roughly "Stage 2: Sea of No Return" :Stage music: Stage 1 (The King of Dragons) Set sail 3ステージ 迷いの城 Roughly "Stage 3: Castle of Doubts" :Stage music: ? Some trees. Similar to stage 1 (Normal Course), the entrance of a castle divides the board in two parts. After reaching the end, the player enters the castle. Stepping in the question panel causes stairs to appear, changing the panels ahead. Before changing: ? After changing: ? Blue Crystal obtained. Expert Course 1ステージ 最後の航海 Roughly "Stage 1: Last Voyage" :Stage music: Dunno. Sounds like a "slower, shorter, and merrier" remix of Ken's stage (Street Fighter II)? 2ステージ ハガーの海 Roughly "Stage 2: Haggar Sea" :Stage music: Midnight Wanderers stage 3 (Three Wonders) 3ステージ 休息の酒場 Roughly "Stage 3: Tavern of Repose" :Stage music: ? (probably from Final Fight) A staircase with some doors and "Final Fight" written in the wall. In the end there is a bar. The sign shows "Bar", "Drink", "Foods". Stage 4 4ステージ 魔物の塔 Roughly "Stage 4: The Monster Tower" (or "Demon Tower", "Tower of Monsters", ...) :Stage music: ? Stage 4-1, climbing out of the sea by jumping steppy rocks. In the top is the entrance of a tower. 4ステージ めざすは最上階 Roughly "Stage 4: Aim to the Top Floor" :Stage music: ? Stage 4-2, inside the tower. 4ステージ 終わりなき塔 Roughly "Stage 4: Endless Tower" :Stage music: ? Stage 4-3, continuing in the tower without end. 4ステージ 最上階…決戦 Roughly "Stage 4: The Top Floors... Decisive Battle" :Stage music: ? Stage 4-4, are we there yet? 5ステージ 廃墟 Roughly "Stage 5: Ruins" :Stage music: ? Outside at least. After passing the ruins... Another building? 6ステージ 魔王の谷...最後の戦い Roughly "Stage 6: Valley of the Demon King...The Last Battle" :Stage music: ? Creepy place. Green Crystal obtained. Finale (Suddenly, after obtaining all three crystals...) フフフフフ...よくここ までやって来れたな。 だが、ここで終わりだ。 さぁ、かかって来い！ 脳ミソ大王が現れた！ 攻撃力は8！ (after the final battle) ま、まさか... この私が、、、 ウガァァァァ！！！ (dragons are sealed again) カプコン王国に光がよみがえ り、人々に再び平和な暮らし が戻った。 Credits :QUIZ CAPCOMWORLD2 :-STAFF- :-CHARACTER- :YAMACHAN :OKAME :KITASAN :M.OKAZAKI :NAKATSUKA :BAN :HKN :E.SHIDA :-PROGRAMMER- :M.KOBAYASHI :PON :HEROHERO :H.M.D :-MUSIC.SOUND- :SYUN :SPECIAL THANKS TO :KOI :IWAI :GO :TACHIVANA :SHO :T.MESHIJIMA :TETSU :GYO :34 SAKOCHIN :ARIYOSHI :ARG :KEISUKE.K :AKICHAN.YAGI :HIRO.YUASA :ENO :TAKESHI.NM :MASASHI.SB :KENZO.TK :KE.ITA :HIDEYUKI.O :YAKESHI.KY :-STUDIO SPICE- :-PLANNER- :C.KANEMITSU :K-SUKE :K.NISHIKAWA :E.SHIDA :THANK YOU FOR PLAYING! :RANKING :PRESENTED BY CAPCOM :GAME OVER